Heart of a Unicorn
by prizbokc
Summary: Elliot Hastings, Emma, and Oliver Weasley, were care free at Hogwarts until a girl fell from the sky and into their lives. Elliot is convinced she's Harry Potter's daughter, but she has a different name and a past she won't reveal. Disregards Epilogue.
1. Mystery Girl

**Heart of a Unicorn**

A/N: Alright, this is attempt number five for me with this story. The first time, it sucked so I deleted it. The second time, I had revised all 110 pages and my computer crashed and I lost it all. Gotta love technology, right? The third time, I tried writing it again but I got so busy that I never got past the first chapter. For attempt number four I had, 20 chapters completed but since I started it before the seventh book, it wasn't in compliance with it and I felt weird disregarding J.K. Rowling's brilliance so I have revised it again with everything that happened in the seventh book, minus the epilogue. I came up with this idea over 6 years ago and surprisingly, I never forgot my vision for my story so hopefully, fifth time is a charm and I actually finish this one out! I hope you all like it!

"Times up! Quills down please!" Professor Flitwick's shrill voice reverberated around the Great Hall. Elliot Hastings, who had been finished for quite some time now, hastily erased his doodling with his wand just as Flitwick gathered up all the test papers with his wand. Elliot glanced a couple desks away to where his best friend, Oliver Weasley, was sitting. Elliot grinned as he followed Oliver's trance-like gaze to the blonde haired girl sitting two desks in front of him. "Now that your Charms O.W.L. is down, I believe you lot are now done with all your O.W.L.s. You are dismissed!" Flitwick said.

A cheer rose through the Great Hall as all the fifth years grabbed their things and headed towards the exit. Elliot quickly shoved his quill, ink, and wand back into his bag and hastened after Oliver who was already hurrying out of the Hall.

"Oliver, wait up!" he called, but Oliver didn't seem to hear him over the shouts and yells in the Entrance Hall. Elliot followed him all the way out to the courtyard where he was finally able to catch up with him.

"Hey Elliot," Oliver said, finally turning around and seeing his friend. "How do you think you did on the exam?"

"I'm not too entirely worried," Elliot shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something else but he saw that Oliver's attention had been dragged elsewhere. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the same blonde that Oliver was fawning over in the Great Hall walking across the courtyard with another girl in thier year from Hufflepuff. "If you like Andrea Menthes so much, why don't you just ask her out already? You've been infatuated with her since the start of term in September,"

Oliver shot his friend a look before sighing. "I already did. Last week," he admitted.

"And?" Elliot egged him on eagerly.

"The bell rang and she had to run off to Ancient Runes,"

"Oh, that's rotten luck," Elliot replied. He gave his friend a sympathetic look before stretching out on a bench nearby and closed his eyes against the beating sun. "Well, at least exams are over and we've got summer holidays starting in two days. No more answering questions from ugly wizards with moles and warts all over their faces,"

"You really hated being stuck with Mister Perch for the Transfiguration practical, didn't you?" Oliver asked, smiling. Elliot ignored him. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of relaxation, something they hadn't been able to feel in ages. After a while, the lunch bell rang and Elliot and Oliver started to make their way back towards the castle.

"Elliot! Oliver!" Both of them turned to find Emma Weasley, Oliver's twin sister and their other best friend, running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked.

"Arithmancy exam. My last one," Emma said, skidding to a stop before Elliot and Oliver. Her wavy red hair had come loose from its ponytail and she tucked it behind her ear. "It was harder than I thought but I think I did pretty well. Thankfully, half the questions we had already had before,"

"I'm sure you did fine," Elliot assured her. "After all, you are the smartest in our year," Emma smiled and bit her lip, like she always did whenever someone complimented her.

Emma, Elliot, and Oliver made up the Golden Trio. Emma and Oliver's parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley, used to tell them all the time that the three young ones reminded them about their own golden trio. That was, of course, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

No one had heard from Harry for almost sixteen years now. After he had defeated Lord Voldemort, he and Ginny had gotten back together. However, he was called onto some more missions after joining the Auror department. He was gone more and more often on several missions. Because of that, Harry broke it off with Ginny for the second time. They had a huge row before he left and moved to France. Harry rarely kept in contact with Ron and Hermione after that. There was a short letter every once in a while, usually every couple of months. Then, about a year or two after he moved, Harry sent word that he had gotten married, but he didn't give out any names. About one month after Emma and Oliver were born, Ron and Hermione received a letter saying that he had had a baby a few months earlier as well. A beautiful baby girl whom he and his wife had named Lucy. Lucy Lily Potter. He had also included a picture of him and his brand new daughter. Both Ron and Hermione were shocked by the similarities between the two of them. What little hair the baby had was black like Harry's and in the picture, she was swaddled in a blanket with snitches printed all over it. The most shocking similarity was her eyes. Lucy's eyes, which were staring right at the camera in the picture, were the exact same shade of emerald green and the exact shape of almond as Harry's. She was a beautiful baby. Ever since that last letter, Harry was never heard from again. Ron and Hermione had tried contacting him several times, but he never responded. Try as they might, Ron and Hermione couldn't get him to answer any of their letters but they still sent them.

"Come on," Oliver gestured towards the castle. "I'm starving. I need food now,"

"Please, you always need food," Emma scoffed. Oliver just rolled his eyes and started towards the castle, Emma and Elliot following in his wake. They had barely taken three steps when there was a sudden gust of wind. Dark clouds permeated the sky and a loud CRACK resounded. Both Emma and Oliver toppled over from the force of the wind but Elliot managed to grab on to a nearby tree trunk for support. He looked up towards the dark sky, trying to figure out what was happening. He made out a large object falling from the sky and before he could figure out what it was, the object crashed into him. Caught completely off-guard, Elliot let go of the tree trunk and both him and the object went rolling down the small slope towards the lake. As suddenly as it had started, the dark clouds cleared away and the sun started shining as if nothing had happened.

Emma got up and brushed herself off. "Are you alright, Oliver?" she asked her brother, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Oliver coughed. "What about you, mate?" He looked around for Elliot but he couldn't see him. "Elliot?"

"He's down there," Emma pointed to a heap of black and pink near the Black Lake. Both of them hurried towards it. When they got there, Elliot was slowly getting up.

"You okay?" Emma asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah," Elliot murmured. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned to the object that had fallen on him to discover that it was a girl. She looked to be about their age and she had a beautiful mass of long black curls.

"Who is she?" Oliver breathed.

"I dunno," Elliot replied. She just fell from the sky on top of me!" he looked at the girl's face and saw just how beautiful she was. What concerned Elliot were the scars she had on it and how pale her skin looked. All of a sudden, the girl's eyes flew open. Elliot gasped when he saw himself staring right into a pair of shocking emerald eyes.

The girl moaned and silently took in her surroundings. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, curled up into a ball, and started to cry. Emma reached out her hand and gently placed it on the girl's shoulder but she might as well have exploded a bomb. The girl jerked away from the contact and screamed. Elliot noticed that she had stopped crying. Cautiously, he touched the girl's shoulder and rolled her over. She didn't move.

"I think….I think she's unconscious!" Elliot exclaimed.

"She needs the hospital wing. Now," Emma said, getting up.

Quickly, Elliot gathered the girl in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. He might as well have been carrying his ten-year-old sister. The three of them made their way back to the hospital wing with the girl who had fallen from the sky. As the three of them raced to the hospital wing, Elliot's mind was racing too. Somehow, he didn't know how, he just knew that the girl in his arms was Lucy Lily Potter.

A/N: I know that the first chapter was really short but the others are longer, trust me. And also, since this is an introductory chapter, the others will be more well written and I'm sure you'll enjoy them more. So, please review! I'd love feedback, praise, _constructive_ criticism, and no flames. Thanks!


	2. Assumptions

**Chapter 2: Assumptions  
**

**A/N: **I know that the first chapter was kind of short, it was just kind of like an introductory chapter. Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in chapter 1! My mind is nowhere near as brilliant as J.K. Rowling's so I couldn't possibly have made up the world of Harry Potter.

Elliot, Emma, and Oliver ran as fast they could through the corridors and up the stairs to the hospital wing. Thankfully all the corridors were clear since everyone was at lunch. They burst through the hospital wing doors, much to Madame Pomfrey's surprise. "What are you three doing?" she demanded.

"Please, Madame," Elliot gasped, out of breath from his sprint. "We were in the courtyard and this girl just fell from the sky. She's unconscious. She needs your help!"

Madame Pomfrey's mood immediately changed as her eyes fell upon the girl in Elliot's arms. "Alright, put her down here," She said briskly. Once Elliot gently laid the girl down, Madame Pomfrey immediately started tending to the bruises and scratches on her face. "You three can wait outside," she said without turning around. "I'll let you know when you can come back inside,"

"But-," Elliot began to protest but Emma tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Elliot. It's not like we'll be any help anyways," She and Oliver started for the door and Elliot reluctantly followed.

Outside of the wing, Emma and Oliver both sat down against the wall but Elliot started pacing back and forth, his mind still racing. _Alright, if that girl in there is Lucy Potter, then where are her parents? How did she get here? What happened to her? Why does she have so many scars? And how do I tell Oliver and Emma that I know who she is when I have no evidence? Besides, they know more about Harry Potter than I do. At least their parents are best friends with him. I'm muggle born, they'll never believe me!_

"Elliot!" Oliver called. "Would you stop pacing, mate? You're giving me a headache! What is going on with you?" Elliot ignored him and kept walking back and forth in front of the hospital wing doors.

"Really Elliot, why don't you just sit down? Madame Pomfrey's talented, she'll be able to fix the girl, whoever she is, up in less than five minutes," Emma said. Elliot didn't reply but he stopped pacing and leaned against the wall next to his friends. He stared at the floor while running his hands through his light brown hair.

"Where do you reckon she's from?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence. Emma shrugged, Elliot said nothing. Right then, they heard footsteps on the stairs. All of them looked up to see Headmistress Hestia Jones sweeping towards them. She had a very grim look on her face and peered at the three students rather severely. "Please explain to me what happened," Emma quickly told the headmistress what happened to them outside in the courtyard. "And the girl didn't say anything? Nothing at all?" All three shook their heads. Jones sighed. "Well, we shall wait until Madame Pomfrey lets us in," She then stood near the opposite wall, frowning slightly.

All was silent for a few more minutes. Elliot leaned towards Oliver and whispered, "When was the last time your parents heard from Harry Potter?"

The question caught him completely off guard. Emma, who had heard it too, just stared at Elliot. "How on earth does that have any relation to what's going on now?"

"I'm just wondering. Do you know when the last time was?"

"We don't really pay attention to our parent's owls, mate," Oliver replied. "But we've never met him and I know that my parents don't like talking about him anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know the picture you have on your mantel above the fireplace? Of his daughter, Lucy? You showed it to me when I visited you all for the summer holidays last year. Well," Elliot hesitated. He glanced across the hall at Professor Jones but she was still frowning slightly at the floor. Emma and Oliver were waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "Looking at that girl earlier, it reminded me of that picture. I think that she is Lucy Potter,"

Emma and Oliver stared at him for a second in disbelief. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You can't possibly be serious!" Oliver smiled. "That baby picture is the only picture we have of her. Besides, you've never even met her. _We've _never even met her!"

"Really, Elliot, how did you come to a conclusion like that?" Emma asked, still smiling. Elliot just shook his head, disappointed by his friends' reactions. He looked over at Professor Jones again and saw that she was looking at Elliot intently. Elliot looked back at the floor. "Elliot," Emma pushed. "You can't just make an assumption like that and have no proof,"

"Did you not see her eyes? They are _exactly _the same as the eyes in the baby picture,"

Emma frowned. "There are tons of people who have green eyes," she said reasonably. "And, it's been almost a year since you've seen that picture. How can you be so sure that you remember it correctly?"

"I just know, ok?" Elliot shot back defensively.

"Why don't we just wait for her to tell us her name and then we can figure out if you're right or not," Oliver stated.

"Whatever," Elliot grumbled.

"You can be such like a twelve year old sometimes," Oliver said. He was about to say more but the death glare Elliot gave him shut him up quickly. A few moments later, Madame Pomfrey opened the doors and came out looking quite grave.

"The girl is asleep right now. She has been through a traumatic experience but she refuses to tell me what happened. I gave her a potion to calm her down. There's no point in you three staying now, perhaps you can come back and see her when she's awake tomorrow,"

"Please, Madame, do you happen to know her name?" Elliot asked.

"She didn't answer any of my questions, Mr. Hastings," she said. "I'm sure we will find out tomorrow,"

"You three should go down to lunch now. It's almost over but you should be able to get some food. Hurry along now," Professor Jones ordered.

Elliot didn't want to leave, but he knew better than to protest with the headmistress. Especially with that prefect badge pinned to his robes. He, Emma, and Oliver slowly made their way down to the Great Hall.

Jones waited until the three Gryffindors were well out of sight before turning Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, I need to speak with that girl. Immediately,"

"I am sorry, Hestia, but she won't be waking up for a long time. Had I known you needed to see her right away, I wouldn't have given her such a strong potion. However, I felt like she was in great need of a long, deep rest," Madame Pomfrey explained.

"I can understand that," Jones bowed her head slightly. "However, please inform me the moment she wakes up. I must know immediately. It is urgent,"

"Yes, Headmistress, I will,"

Jones thanked her before returning to her office to send a very important owl.

It was midnight before Jones received word from Madame Pomfrey about the girl. She immediately hastened to the hospital wing and saw Poppy waiting outside the wing's doors. "Hestia," she said, spotting the headmistress. "She was very confused when she woke up and in hysterics. She's claiming that she can't remember anything that happened or how she got here. She won't even tell me her name. She didn't calm down until I told her that you were coming, but only a little and she is still very worked up."

"Thank you, Poppy," Hestia inclined her head slightly. "I will take it from here," She made her way into the hospital wing and saw the girl sitting straight up in her bed. Her back was pressed up against the headboard of the bed and she had the sheets tightened around her, as if she was expecting someone to attack her from the behind. Through the darkness the Headmistress could see the whites of her eyes darting back and forth. She recognized her immediately, without a doubt. "Lucy," She said quietly.

The girl jumped and whipped her head around to face the witch. "Ms. Jones," she said faintly.

Jones quickly pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lucy's bed. She lit the candle on the table with a wave of her wand and she noticed that the girl relaxed slightly with more light. She then turned her eyes onto her emerald green ones. "Lucy, I need you to tell me what happened. I know it was something horrible and it will be painful for you to recall but I need to know,"

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. Tears slipped out from underneath her eyelids.

"Lucy-," Jones started but she interrupted her.

"No!" she said loudly, drawing her legs up and burying her face in her knees. "I can't! Please don't make me! I already told Madame Pomfrey that I don't remember anything,"

"I've sent an owl to your father,"

At that, Lucy lifted her tear stained face. "He might not reply. I don't even know if he's still alive!" Jones looked like she was going to say something, but she changed her mind.

"I'll let you sleep for the rest of night and I will be back in the morning. The three young wizards who found you earlier today will probably be here as well," Professor Jones got up to leave but Lucy's voice stopped her.

"Please," she said quietly. "Don't tell anyone who I am. I don't want anyone to know….I _can't_ let anyone know who I really am. Please,"

A/N: And there's chapter two! I chose Hestia Jones to be headmistress because it had to be someone who knew Harry previously and she was part of the Order and helped hide the Dursley's so there is a connection there. If you're confused about anything, namely how Jones and Lucy know each other when no one has heard from/seen Harry in such a long time, don't worry, it'll all be explained in due time. More specifically the next chapter! Also, I know that Harry and Jones weren't exactly all that close, but she was originally Dumbledore since I was 11/12 when I first wrote this story and it was also before the sixth book so I had no idea that Dumbledore was going to die. Since I have just decided to change it to fit more with Deathly Hallows and everything, not everything will line up but please bear with me. And please remember, this is fan _fiction. _Also, I know the this chapter was really short as well, but don't worry, they're going to start to get longer!


	3. False Identity

**Chapter 3: False Identity **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my original characters

The next morning, Elliot woke up early. He barely got any sleep during the night. He couldn't stop thinking and worrying about the girl. He just knew that she was Lucy Potter but he also knew that Emma and Oliver would never believe him. He wanted to ask the girl himself in person, but he was afraid to say anything that would make her upset. Sighing, he sat up in his bed and looked at his watch. It was only 5:30 but he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. Elliot quietly changed into his robes and made his way down to the empty common room. He flopped down on the couch and stared at the stone ceiling, trying to clear his head. He was starting to get a headache.

"Hey," a voice said quietly, interrupting his mind clearing. He raised his head slightly to see Emma taking a seat in the armchair next to the fire. "You couldn't sleep either, I assume?"

Elliot shook his head. "I want to make sure that the girl is alright, but I feel like it's too early to go to the hospital wing. Plus today is the last day of term and I haven't even packed yet. And I don't want to leave,"

"You do realize that you say that every year, right?" Emma raised her eyebrows. Elliot said nothing so she continued. "At least we'll get our O.W.L. results when we get home. I'll be a nervous wreck until then!"

Elliot turned to look at his friend. "What do you have to be nervous about? You'll be perfectly fine. I'm betting an Outstanding on every single exam, except maybe Potions. And even there I'm sure you got an Exceeds Expectations."

"I don't know about that," Emma said nervously. "You didn't take the Arithmancy exam!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine then. We'll see who's right come July,"

A few moments later, they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Andrea Menthes coming into the common room. "I didn't think anyone else would be up," she said, sitting in the armchair across from Emma.

"Neither did we," Emma said. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, Professor Jones sent word to me late last night that some girl appeared here yesterday. She asked me to have you two and Oliver explain to me what happened because she's going to be spending the summer with me. Cordelia woke me up with her snoring and when I saw that you weren't in bed anymore, Emma, I figured I should just get up and find you." Andrea explained. "So, what happened?" Emma quickly explained what had happened. "And you don't know who she is or anything? You haven't talked to her yet?"

Elliot shook his head. "Madame Pomfrey said that the girl says she can't remember anything. All we know is that she went through a traumatic experience based on her scars and such,"

Andrea furrowed her brow. "I wonder why Jones wants her to home with me. Especially since we don't even know her name!"

"I'm sure she has figured out who she is by now. She wouldn't have her stay with you unless she was sure it was the best idea," Elliot said. "Emma and I are just waiting now until we can go and see her, make sure she's alright, and find out who she really is,"

"So, I guess we'll just sit here and wait until breakfast starts or until Oliver comes down to go," Emma said.

"Either way, we're going to be here for a while," Andrea joked.

Lucy had gotten no sleep last night. After Professor Jonas had left, she had cried for God knows how long and once she stopped, she couldn't fall asleep. Madame Pomfrey had wanted to give her a dreamless sleep potion, but the girl refused. Every time she closed her eyes, memories from the past day came flooding back to her. And she was too scared to be asleep, even if she would have no dreams or nightmares. She sat up and looked at the clock on the wall opposite for the umpteenth time and saw that it was 6:30.

_Well, what now?_ She thought. _Am I just supposed to sit here all day? Not knowing where my dad is or even if he's still alive? Not knowing what's going on? Not knowing why my mother did what she did or what she's doing right now? And what about Nathaniel? What's going to happen with him?_

"Good morning!" Lucy jumped and turned to see the nurse who had introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey approaching her. "The headmistress has come again. She would like to have another word with you,"

Lucy nodded. She had been a bit surprised when Headmistress Jones had recognized her at once. The last time they had seen each other, Lucy had only been 10 years old. Since Hestia Jones had helped relocate her father's cousin's family, he had always kept in close contact with her after that in order to make sure that his cousin was still alright. Lucy knew that he and his cousin always sent each other a Christmas card each year, but nothing more. Still, Dudley Dursley was a much different person than who he was as a child, which made it easier for him and Harry to talk. Lucy also knew that Hestia Jones had been the one helping her father on most of his missions before she was born and they had gotten along quite well. A few moments later, Professor Jones was standing next to her bed again. When Madame Pomfrey had gone back to her office, she started to speak. "No, I have not heard back from your father yet," she answered before Lucy could ask. "Now, since I don't know all the details of what happened, I can do nothing but assume the task of making sure you stay safe until I get word from your father or anyone else. The safest thing for you is to have you stay with a muggle family over the summer. I have arranged for you to stay with one of the current fifth year Gryffindor students. You will be leaving tomorrow," Lucy just nodded, processing everything very slowly. "The three students and the girl you will be staying with are waiting outside the wing right now, hoping to see you. They want to make sure you are alright. They would also like to know who you are. For now, I will respect your decision to keep your true identity secret; however, you will have to give them a name," Lucy nodded again. "They are rather anxious. Can I send them in?" Another nod. Professor Jones got up and was back a few seconds later with four students trailing behind her.

Madame Pomfrey was out of her office in a flash. "So many visitors? I can't have that! This girl needs her rest. Hestia, please,"

"It is fine, Poppy. They won't be staying long,"

Madame Pomfrey thought for a few moments. "Five minutes, and no more!" she conceded. She stood her ground and watched the students, making sure they followed her rules.

Lucy looked at the four students: two boys and two girls. She recognized the boy with hazel eyes and light brown hair as the boy who had been hovering over her the day before, before she passed out.

"Hello," the boy said.

"Hi," Lucy said softly. It took twice as much effort to force the words out of her throat and after crying all night, her voice sounded raspy. Following that, there were a few moments of silence before Lucy decided to break it. "And…um…who are you?" she choked out.

"Oh, right, sorry," the boy said. "I'm Elliot Hastings, this is Emma Weasley, Oliver Weasley, and Andrea Menthes. Emma and Oliver are twins," He pointed to the girl with wavy red hair and chocolate brown eyes, a boy with shaggy brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes, and then a girl with blonde hair and striking, grey eyes.

Lucy looked back at Oliver and Emma. "You two don't really look like twins,"

"Yeah, we know," Oliver said, "We get that a lot,"

"It's the fact that our hair is different colors," Emma said, offering her a friendly smile. "Oliver is actually the only one in the Weasley family without the slightest bit of red in his hair. My dad says that if he didn't have freckles, he wouldn't think he was his son,"

Weasley. Lucy knew exactly who they were and was a bit worried about having them meet her. Looking hard at the Weasley twins, she could see more similarities. Their eyes were identical, their nose the same shape, and their mouths were set exactly alike. Emma was right; it was the hair that threw her off at first.

"You'll be staying with me and my family over the summer," the girl named Andrea said. Lucy nodded. She tried to smile at her, but she couldn't even muster up a tiny one.

"And, what's your name?" Elliot asked her.

Lucy turned to him, panicked. She hadn't thought this far ahead yet! She just didn't want them to know who she really was. They would eventually find out the truth and that just couldn't happen. _But I have to tell them something!_ She yelled in her head._ But what? How can I make sure they never discover who I am?_ "Lucy," she managed. Lucy was surprised to see something like triumph spark in Elliot's eyes. Knowing they would ask for a last name, Lucy suddenly thought of something and blurted out, "Lucy Williams," That was the last name of a former muggle born friend she had at her old school, Beauxbatons. After saying that, Lucy saw the look of triumph fade from Elliot's face.

"Oh, so you're muggle born," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, glad that she had a cover, a good cover. They won't suspect anything if they think she's muggle born! And she had taken enough Muggle Studies classes, much to her mother's discontent, to know how to fit in to their world. "Yeah, I'm muggle born," Her eyes flicked over to Professor Jones who had been watching her intently. Her expression didn't change at all when she mentioned her new identity.

"Alright, your five minutes are up!" Madame Pomfrey spoke up from behind the group of students. "You four can go down to breakfast,"

Elliot, Emma, Oliver, and Andrea all waved goodbye. Lucy watched them as they turned and walked towards the door. As they were leaving, she saw Emma nudge Elliot and heard her say, "I told you she wasn't Lucy Potter,"

Lucy froze. _How did he know who I was? I didn't tell them! Professor Jones couldn't have told them! Could she? What if she did? Then they would know I was lying! But didn't Emma just say that she told him my name wasn't Potter? If she doesn't think that I am, then how does Elliot know who I am? How could he have found out?_

"I'll be right back with some breakfast for you," Madame Pomfrey said, breaking Lucy out of her reverie.

"Okay," Lucy nodded and then turned back to Professor Jones.

"I will let you know the moment I receive a reply," Jones answered before she could ask anything. "The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow morning. In all likelihood, you will be boarding it with Miss Menthes and spending the summer with her and her family. I'll make sure she comes up here first before going down to the train,"

Lucy nodded. She wanted to know if word of what had happened to her had gotten out, but then that would mean telling Jones what happened and she definitely wasn't ready for that. So she stayed silent and just nodded. Jones gave her a small smile before sweeping from the room. Lucy looked around the hospital wing slowly, deciding to really look at her surroundings. She saw that all the beds were empty except for one on the other side of the wing, right next to Madame Pomfrey's office. Occupying it was a young boy who looked to be no older than twelve or thirteen. He had dark hair and he looked like he was sleeping. But there was something about him that made Lucy feel like he wasn't just sleeping, like something was wrong. Just then, Madame Pomfrey came back holding a tray. "Um, Madame Pomfrey," Lucy started as the woman placed the tray on her bedside table.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, who is that boy over there?"

"Oh," A look of grief suddenly dawned on her face. "That's Silas Calest. He's a second year Slytherin,"

"Um, is he just sleeping? Or is it something more?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"No, he isn't sleeping," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "A couple months ago, some seventh year Slytherins attacked him out on the Quidditch pitch for reasons we still don't know. He was just there. They were expelled and he's been in a coma ever since. He was at St. Mungo's for a while, but his Dad felt more comfortable with him staying here. All we can do now is wait,"

"Oh,"

"I just hope he wakes up soon," Madame Pomfrey said. "Well, eat up," She gestured to the tray on the bedside table and then disappeared back into her office.

Lucy looked at the food but the sight of it made her stomach queasy. She wasn't hungry. The thought of eating right now seemed downright obscene. Lucy felt like throwing up just from looking at it. She turned her back to it and laid on her side, staring out the door.

"I told you she wasn't Lucy Potter," Emma said to Elliot as the four of them walked out of the hospital wing.

"She could be lying, you know," Elliot replied, closing the doors behind him.

"And why would she lie?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Elliot asked. "It's just a thought,"

"Well, it's a stupid thought if you have no reasoning to back it up," Oliver snorted.

"Look, I don't care what you say or what you think. I know that I can't convince you of what I think but you can at least stop telling me every reason you have to not believe me," Elliot suddenly burst out. "So would you just shut up?"

"Calm down, mate," Oliver said.

"Let's just go down to breakfast," Elliot grumbled. "I'm hungry,"

Later on that day, Oliver was sitting in the common room by himself. The others had gone upstairs to pack, as had every single other Gryffindor, but he hadn't felt like it. His mind was on other things: Andrea to be more specific.

Oliver thought it was sometimes rather hard to be Emma's twin brother. Emma was pretty infamous around the school. Every single teacher loved her, including Professor Prady, the Head of Slytherin. None of the students in any house hated her, except maybe Rodulphus Yaxley. However he didn't like anyone and no one liked him.

Oliver always felt like he was living in his sister's shadow. He loved her very much and he wouldn't trade anything in his family for the world, but it was so hard sometimes. Emma was ridiculously brilliant and got the best grades of anyone in their year. She was always so polite and never retaliated against anyone. Then again, no one ever tried to provoke her because they all liked her. Except Yaxley, because he's Yaxley. It was opposite when it came to Oliver. He got frustrated and angry easily so most of the Slytherins loved taunting him in class. All the teachers thought that with him and Emma being twins, they would be exactly the same. But, even though they were best friends, they were almost complete opposites.

Oliver hated the expectations more than anything. Emma always set the bar so high and he couldn't live up to them. Not that Emma ever tried to compete with him, she wasn't like that. She wanted them to be equal, but things just don't work out how they're always supposed to.

What bothered him the most was that Emma was always noticed more. In their year, there had to be about five boys who fancied her and he was sure there were more in other years. But Emma was completely oblivious to it all! Whereas Oliver couldn't even get the chance to have a conversation with the one girl he fancied that lasted more than three verbal exchanges. Something would always happen. Andrea would be called away or someone would come up and interrupt them. And of course, Andrea considered Emma to be her best friend so Emma was always there when he wanted to talk to Andrea.

Oliver sighed. He hated feeling like this and he hated thinking about it. But he had felt like this when they had been talking to Lucy in the hospital wing. Lucy had immediately warmed up to Emma and there was no doubt in Joe's mind that Lucy was going to want to be around Emma more than anyone else. Which meant that she would also become friends with Andrea. Which meant that he would just make a fool of himself in front of one more person every time he tried to talk to her. Oliver just wanted to have one real conversation with Andrea alone but he didn't know how.

After a few more minutes, Oliver decided to just wander around the castle. After climbing out of the portrait hole, he thought of someplace to go. Not because of Emma, but because he felt like cheering someone up.

A/N: So, there are lots of characters in this story so there are going to be lots of storylines, not just the main one, just a warning! And also, I'm stilly working on a way to fit Teddy into the story, but it's rather hard to stay with my original idea and work in everything from Deathly Hallows. So, just a warning, he might not be in it. We'll see! And, please review!


End file.
